the_unspokenfandomcom-20200215-history
BETA
= Arcane Update 5.0: BETA = = Features = Electromancer: Added a new class! The Electromancer taps into the city's energy grid to power magical constructs. Drifter: Refreshed many Drifter spells to make the class more competitively viable. Council Tribune: Added an in-game newspaper that reports the latest events and news for The Unspoken. = Tuning = Anarchist * Arcane Shield: Increased the radius of the perfect reflect area. --This makes attacks that hit the edge of the center count as reflects instead of deflections. * Chaos Skull: Increased targeting effectiveness during the initial speed boost. --Fast skulls are more reliable for close range direct damage. * Chaos Skull: Added latency compensation to the Chaos Skull. --Chaos Skulls will now persist if an opponent teleports in the instant before a skull strikes. Drifter * Shatter Mine: Moved the mine summon position to the front of the caster. --Choosing a new target pillar is more responsive and no longer resets mine summon time. Sending the mine to the target gives the opponent a window to escape. * Shatter Mine: Decreased the duration of the fuse. --Mines are less likely to be destroyed after the victim teleports to their position, and it’s more difficult to escape a detonating mine. * Slingshot: Added a charge tier; this increases projectile damage by 7.5 over an additional 2 seconds. --Heavy shots allow the Drifter to prepare a strong direct attack. * Evil Eye: Raised the position of the shield relative to casting hand and increased the radius of the perfect reflect area. --Foresight ability is easier to use, with no obstruction from the casting hand. The shield aligns with the primal attack center to make it easier to block while attacking. * Vermin: Decreased flight speed and increased dive speed. --It’s now more effective to counter Crows with an attack, less effective to counter with a teleport. Kineticist * Debris Scatter: Added a new aiming reticle. --This improves targeting clarity. Midway Pier Arena * Midway Spider: Decreased the Spider’s damage per second and search speed. --It’s now possible to anticipate the Spider beam, and its damage is more in line with other Summons. Burnham Station Arena * Station Beast: Increased attack damage from 10 to 15. --The Beast attack can now break hand shields. * Station Beast: Increased max health from 75 to 100. Decreased generator count, health, and Beast heal rate. --Increased health helps the summon persist long enough to be effective. Generators are easier to destroy, and provide only partial healing to the Beast. Artifacts * Cthulhu's Grasp: Added alternate glyphs and increased depth tolerance. --Casting the spell requires more awareness, less rote movement. * Aerogramme: Removed primal shield deflect, reduced wandering distance. --This makes the Artifact a more effective choice for the loadout. * Aerogramme: Added latency compensation to the Aerogramme. --Aerogramme will now persist if an opponent teleports in the instant before an airplane strikes. = Fixes = General * Round start: Increased visibility of pre-match barrier and synchronized the pillars with the round start.